


The Second Try

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mukuro Ikusaba travels back in time right after her death to prevent her sister's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantas/gifts).



_Junko…. why did you kill me?! Why did you ever…. start up this insane game?_

* * *

 

“....and so, may we please welcome our 78th class of students!” someone exclaims as I open my eyes. There is a stage in front of me, and a man in a black suit is speaking at its podium.

_This is…. my first day at Hope’s Peak?! Well, they do say that your life passes in front of your eyes once you die, but shouldn’t it start from the beginning?_

_No…. it should start from the day Junko told me about what she wanted to do, and I blindly went along with it._

“Finally! That boring speech is over, and we can actually do something exciting now!” Junko exclaims, springing up out of her chair and grabbing my hand. Impulsively, I yank it out of her grip….

 

_I can’t trust you, Enoshima. After all, you did kill me for no reason…. wait, hold on._

_If this is a memory, why am I still capable of movement?_

 

“....what day is it today, Junko?” I ask, trying to stop myself from either attacking her or crying.

 

“Huh? It’s the first day of our new lives! Don’t you remember counting down the days, Mukuro?” she answers, staring at me like I’ve grown a second head.

 

_What’s going on?! This isn’t a memory, for I can influence it…. and I can feel pain, so I doubt that this isn’t…. actually happening?_

“....do you remember what you did to everyone in this school? Do you remember what you did to Matsuda and me?” I blurt out, hoping that she has no idea what I’m talking about, for I don’t want her to kill me again….

 

“What?! I mean, I’d love to implement our little despair-inducing game as soon as possible, but I haven’t done anything yet…. and I wouldn’t do anything to my second-in-commands!” she exclaims, dragging me out of the auditorium and into one of the dorm rooms, which is filled with stacks of paper.

 

_This is your room, isn’t it? The room where we plan how best to commit genocide._

_Wait…. this is exactly what happened on my first day of Hope’s Peak, except I can control my actions and Junko has no idea what happened when we actually set the plan in motion._

_Why is the only explanation I can dredge up for this mess that I’ve gone back in time to avert some disaster?_

_Because that’s the truth, Mukuro. You can prevent SHSL Despair from ever forming, if you just turn her in…._

“Well, I’ve learned a lot of interesting stuff from the icebreakers…. this is the best place to host such a despair-inducing game!” Junko exclaims, as she storms into her room and yanks me out of my thoughts.

 

_Remain on guard. Keep knives with you at all times. Do not let her know that you’re going to betray her._

“....anyways, whose room is this?” I ask, keeping my voice emotionless. This is another mission for Fenrir, and I’ll come out of this one perfectly unscarred.

 

“It’s mine, but it’s also way too small, so if you want it, Mukuro, go ahead! Besides, we look identical enough on those door-signs, so no one’s going to know!” she exclaims, exchanging our room keys as she walks out the door.

 

_Perfect. Now, I just need to read everything she left in here…._

Right after Enoshima locks the door behind her, I slip on a pair of gloves and begin to read through every single sheet of paper she brought here.

 

_Let’s hope that there’s at least something in here that convicts her._

* * *

 

_She planned my execution?! She planned an execution for Matsuda?! She’s willing to use kids in her fucked-up game?!_

_Why wasn’t I horrified by any of this stuff the first time around?! Because I trusted her and loved her and didn’t believe that my sister could do something so horrific…._

There is enough information in Enoshima’s preliminary plans to prove to Headmaster Kirigiri that she’s clearly not mentally stable and going to blow up the entire world like a maniac. I can end this all right now, if I just slip out of her room with everything and tell him what I found….

 

_“Sister…. dearest sister, I can hear you. I know everything….”_

_“Why would you do this to me, Mukuro?! We’re so close to our dream, and you threw everything I’ve ever worked for all away….”_

 

_“I can kill you, sister. Don’t you forget about how you died.”_

Junko’s voice surrounds me, imprisoning me in the confines of her room, and if I do tell Kirigiri, he’s going to either assume that it’s me who did all this, for the plans were in my room and my DNA is on them…. and Junko’s going to talk her way out of it, for who would assume that someone like her would be capable of doing all this?

 

_Yet, if this is a prison, there’s always an escape route._

_Junko still has no idea that I plan to betray her. No one else here suspects her, or even knows that they’re all going to die in two years._

_Which means that Junko would be much less likely to suspect anyone who isn’t me._

Two people can keep a secret if one of them is dead. However, two people, when one of them is a formerly dead time-traveler in love with the other one, can keep something secret for several hours.

 

I have no idea why I’m so sure that my sister won’t discover us, but I have to implement this plan.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, Naegi Makoto does not lock his door and Enoshima is not an insomniac.

 

_It’s so…. naive, I guess. Or it’s a sign of how much he trusts us all._

_That’s why I love you, you know that? You always saw the best in others, even me…._

“I need you to help me, Makoto.” I say, as I turn all of his lights on and walk towards his bed.

_It’s so beautiful, watching people at peace. And I’m going to give you that future, okay?_

“....ah, Ikusaba? I’d love to help you, but what’re you doing in here at one AM?” he answers.

 

_I’m a time traveller who’s here to prevent my sister from destroying the world. And I need you to help me._

“Please call me Mukuro, Makoto. I need you to help me with something.” I say, my voice strangely calm.

_Who knew that it was this easy to talk to people?_

“....sure. As long as it’s not illegal, I don’t mind, Mukuro….” he answers as he walks towards me and begins to blush a bit.

 

“If I told you that my sister’s planning on starting a terrorist organization called SHSL Despair and plunging all of us into a mutual killing game just for the fun of it, would you believe me, Makoto?” I blurt out.

 

_I really do like using his first name in conversation. It makes us feel closer than we actually are._

“....what?! I can’t believe that anyone would do that…. but how exactly can I help you? Is there any way to convince her out of doing all this?” he answers.

 

_You always want to see the best in people. But my sister is beyond saving. I hate to admit that, but it’s true…._

“She’s storing all of her plans on how to plunge the world into absolute despair in my room, and I’m planning on showing them to the headmaster, but I can’t move them all out on my own and she’s less likely to suspect you….” I ramble, as I place gloves on this hands and lead him towards the boxes, closing the door behind me.

 

_Why didn’t you just do all this on your own, Mukuro?! You could’ve just moved all of the boxes into the office without incriminating anyone else…._

* * *

 

“I’m calling the police. Mukuro, this is way too big of a matter for the headmaster to handle….” Makoto says, passing me another one of Enoshima’s plans for recruiting the students of this school….

 

_Right. How could I have forgotten about Kirigiri’s talent obsession? To him, this is just another display of genius, not a plan for mass-murder…._

“They’re going to arrest me and Junko’s going to frame me for doing all this.” I quip.

 

“....I really doubt that that’s going to happen, but if you’re so sure that your sister’s plans include how to frame you for everything she did, we could just catch her off-guard?” he asks, removing his gloves and taking my hand.

_On the one hand, I should take these gloves off and touch him, but on the other hand, I’ll get my fingerprints on this page and Junko’ll use it to incriminate me._

“It’s really amazing of you to do this, Mukuro…. I can’t imagine being in the same situation and having to arrest my sister if she was planning something like this….” he says.

_I didn’t do anything like this the first time around. I only realized how screwed-up everything was when my sister killed me._

“Call the police tomorrow night. You shouldn’t sell yourself short, Makoto.” I say, as a plan begins to form in my head.

 

He doesn’t answer, instead falling asleep in the chair, his hand still clutching mine.

 

* * *

 

_Please work. Please, for the love of god, work…._

“Anyways, what did you think of my plans, sister?” my sister asks, while I’m in the middle of eating breakfast.

_She’s not going to suspect that Makoto and I are planning anything. Or that I actually acted on my feelings for him._

“They’re very illuminating, but I’d prefer to be reading them in my own room.” I answer, hoping that my voice doesn’t betray my plans to turn her in.

 

“Fine, I’ll move them all into your room and we’ll switch back.” she says, exchanging our keys and storming out of the cafeteria.

 

_Perfect._

 

“....do I call the police now?” Makoto whispers in my ear right after Enoshima leaves.

 

“Yes.” I answer, as he pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket and takes a seat next to me.

_I love you, Makoto._

_I’ve loved you for two years, but I’ll actually be able to act on those feelings now._

* * *

 

Enoshima Junko was immediately taken into police custody, and denied nothing. Due to the nature of her confession and her despair obsession, she ended up spending the rest of her life in a mental hospital.

 

“Makoto, there’s something I want to tell you.” I say after classes end and the police have all left. Before he can respond, I impulsively embrace him and begin to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very very sorry that I accidentally went really under the word count for Yuletide, for I had no idea that it had to be over 1000 words....
> 
> I hope you like this.


End file.
